Une vie après la bataille pour ceux qui reste
by melo-smile
Summary: A la fin de la bataille Hermionne part vivre de force avec Rogue...
1. Chapter 1

La victoire amère

La bataille prit fin.

Harry a disparut, personne ne savait si il était vivant ou pas.

Les morts jonchaient le sol.

Voldemort rappelait ces partisans à lui, Savourent pleinement sa victoire.

Poudlard c'étais enfin incliner face a lui.

Lui le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Plus haut dans les étages Hermione granger sortait avec difficulté des décombres.

A peine fut t'elle au bout du couloir qu'elle tomba face a Severus rogue.

Il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Il la plaqua contre le mur.

N'essayer pas de vous débattre cela ne servira à rien.

Il avait prononcé c'est quelque mots dans un murmure à peine audible.

Hermione fut incapable de dire quoi que soit.

Aller t'il la tuer ? C'était à ce moment précis la seule penser qu'elle avait en tête.

Si sa n'avait pas étais le cas elle se serait surement aperçut qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette.

Des pas se rapprochaient rapidement dans leur direction.

Des mangemorts arriver de chaque coter.

Belle pioche Severus ! lança un mangemort

C'est la sang de bourbe ? dit un autre

Ramène la au saigneur des ténèbres il voudra en finir avec elle comme les deux autres.

Cette fois ci Hermione reconnut Bellatrix.

Les deux autre ? pensa t'elle.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser qu'il s'agissez de Harry et de Ron.

Mais plus elle essayer d'oublier, plus cette penser devenait de plus en plus forte dans sa tete.

Rogue fit comme si il ne les avait pas entendu et entraina Hermione dans le hall d'entrer.

Durant cet interminable trajet elle vit étendu ses amies.

Ceux qu'il leur avait apporté leur soutien pour sauver Harry, se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivent.

Parmi eux elle reconnut également les membres de l'ordre.

Les larmes avait alors commencé a coulé le long de ses joue.

Ils firent leur entrer dans la grande salle.

Voldemort étais assie a la place du directeur, celle qui fut un jour a albus dambeldore.

En voyant Hermione, Voldemort se leva instantanément.

Je désespérer de vous voir ma chère. Un semblant de sourire apparut sur son visage.

Rogue la tenait fermement par le bras. Il savait que cette capture lui assurera une meilleure place au pré de son maitre.

Que doit-je en faire maitre ? demanda rogue avec tous le dégout dont il pouvait.

Garde-la avec toi, j'en aurais besoin plus tard Ordonna Voldemort

Oui maitre redonda t'il en s'inclinant

Part maintenant ! je te recontacterais le moment venu ordonna t'il à nouveau.

Dans un tourbillon Voldemort disparut.

Hermione ne savait plus ou elle en était.

Rogue pour sa part avait très bien comprit les instructions.

Prenez mon bras.

Hermione ne fit aucun geste, elle était tétanisée par trop d'événement d'in coup.

Perdant patience il lui saisie lui-même sa main qu'il plaqua contre son bras.

En quelques secondes ils disparurent eux même de la grande salle pour peut-être la dernière fois.

Jesper que sa vous a plus et continurait a lire =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour Alor je veux m'excuser pour la mauvaise mise en forme du texte car je ne sais pas du tous comment faire sur ce site. Il y a longtemps que je n'avait pas poster alor je suis un peu perdu.

Bonne lecture a tous ! =)

Souvenir douloureux

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon sombre.

Hermione n'u même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle que déjà rogue l'entrainer dans les escaliers puis referma sur elle une porte.

Elle se trouver dans une chambre.

Elle aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce une autre porte.

Elle se précipita dessue, mais en y entrant elle se trouva simplement dans une salle de bains.

Son reflet dans le miroir la dévisager.

Elle était couverte d'égratignure, de sang et des larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'étenda sur le lit.

Remus, tonks, Neuville, Fred, Mrs Wesley, lavande, Dean, Seamus, Dubois, Parvati et temps d'autres ainsi que les professeurs flitwitch, et trelawner avait succombé a l'attaque de voldemort.

Hermione revoyez clairement ses visages, leurs yeux sans vie encore ouvert.

Sur l'un d'entre eux on pouvait encore voir leur toute dernière expression.

La peur, la haine, l'amusement ou encore le défit.

Ou étais Harry et Ron ? Mort ? Mais ou ?

Ces 3 questions ne cessait de résonner dans sa tète.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mais Hermione n'u aucune réaction.

Les yeux fermer, inerte elle avait décidé quelle n'allait pas lui rendre la tache facile.

Miss ? a la grande surprise de hermine se fut une voit aigue qui lui parla.

Elle se redressa pour savoir qui avait parlé et découvrit une elfe de maison.

Le maitre rogue souhaite que vous mangiez miss.

Elle l'adresse du nom de rogue elle se rallongea sur le lit.

En temps normale elle n'aurait jamais ignorai un elfe mais aujourd'hui touts avait changé.

L'elfe fit une révérence et sortie.

Quelques minute plus tard rogue fit lui même irruption dans la chambre.

Vous compter vous laisser mourir de faim ? le dégout s'entendez clairement dans sa voix.

Peut-être répondit-elle. le ton de se voix manifester ouvertement l'insolence.

Très bien. Il quitta brusquement la pièce.

Combien de temps devrait t'il la garder avec lui ?

Cela faisait a peine 1h qu'elle était la et déjà il avait hâte de s'en débarrasser.

Aucun des deux ne dormie cette nuit.

Hermione s'endormie a l'aube.

Rogue lui se leva immédiatement l'lorsque apparut le soleil a l'horizon.

Il donna des instructions à son elfe et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla l'elfe était à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Bonjour miss. Elle lui faisait un grand sourire.

Hermione essaya temps bien que mal de lui répondre mais la douleur dans sa poitrine venait de reparaître.

Sont cerveau lui jeter en pleine figure les événements de la veille.

Je vous et préparer à manger miss. Elle lui apporta un plateau qu'elle lui mie sur les genoux.

Merci. Répondit Hermione. Elle étais beaucoup trop bouleverser pour opposer la moindre résistance.

Elle manga ce qui avait dans son assiette sous l'œil attentif de l'elfe.

Une fois qu'elle u fini l'elfe sourie à nouveau.

Miss avait vous assez manger ?

Oui merci répondit simplement Hermione.

L'elfe se retira.

Hermione étais faible.

Une fois l'adrénaline passer, il ne rester plus rien.

Pendants les 2 semaines qui s'écoulèrent, le même rituel apparaisse chaque jour.

L'elfe apporter a mangé a Hermione, l'aider pour sa toilette et la faisait un peu parler.

Quand a rogue il rester cloitrer dans son bureau.

Le lundi matin ce fut rogue lui-même qui alla lui parler.

Hermione s'obstina à l'ignorer.

Ce fut le cas le mardi, le mercredi, le jeudi et le vendredi.

Le samedi rogue perdit patience.

Vous aller m'ignorai encore longtemps ? il lui saisie le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'il avait le visage encore plus fatiguer qu'a son arriver.

Rogue avait décidé d'être patient avec elle, de ne pas s'énerver pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

Mais la s'en étais trop pour lui.

Je vous rappelle que vous vous trouver prisonnière dans ma maison ! Alor vous aller faire tous ce que je vous demande comprit ?

Oui répondit Hermione dans un murmure en hochant la tète.

Rogue lui lâcha le menton.

qui étais avec vous quand je vous et trouver ?

Hermione baissa les yeux au sol.

Je vous et poser une question, Alor répondait moi ! rogue ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette question sans réponse car elle venait du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

Il nie avait personne. Hermione essaya d'être la plus convaincante possible.

Rogue n'étais pas dupe.

Je vous demande pour la troisième et dernière fois de répondre. Cette fois ci il avait à peine levé la voix.

Hermione sente le danger arriver, mais elle ne lâchera pas prise.

Ou son Harry et Ron ? elle garda son regard dans le sien.

Rogue fut totalement dépourvue mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

La ou le seigneur des ténèbres les a laissé.

Il lui avait répondu aussi sèchement qu'un coup de fouet.

Hermione le regarder a présent avec une profonde tristesse.

Son dernier espoir venait de disparaitre.

Rogue assista a un spectacle des plus triste, il vit son regard s'éteindre.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Qui étaient avec vous ? il avait retrouvé sa voix doucereuse.

Le professeur Mcgonagal répondit' elle en fermant les yeux.

Rogue ressentit un soulagement, car elle c'étais rendu. « pour le bien des élèves »

Il sortit de la chambre en laissent Hermione seule avec sa peine.

Hermione u alors une soudaine réaction.

Elle se leva sortie de la chambre et dévala le plus rapidement possible l'escalier.

Arriver a la porte d'entrer l'elfe l'empêcha de sortir.

Retourner dans votre chambre miss je vous en pris.

C'étais trop tard rogue venait d'apparaitre.

Vous croyez aller ou comme sa ? sa voix était étonnamment calme.

Je veux les voir répondit Hermione.

Il savait qu'elle lui répondrez sa.

Pourquoi faire ? vous voulez qu'il vous tue vous aussi ?

Elle le regarder à présent avec incrédulité.

Quesque sa peut vous faire que je sois morte ou vivante ?

Rien du tous je vous ramène simplement a la réalité, maintenant retourner dans votre chambre.

Hermione s'exécuta. Une fois la porte fermée elle éclata en sanglot.

Quelque minute plus tard l'elfe réapparut mais Hermione nie prêta aucune attention.

Alor ? =)


	3. Chapter 3

Elmorath : désoler pour les fautes, pourtant Jai belle et bien utiliser le correcteur automatique et je n'est malheureusement personne a ma disposition pour les corriger.

MarynS : pareille désoler pour les fautes et merci.

Houla : correcteur orthographique déjà utiliser =/ désoler et merci

Mely : correcteur orthographique utiliser merci pour ton conseil je m'en suis servie pour la mise en page j'espère que sa t'ira mieux =)

Aurélie Malfoy : merci beaucoup j'espère que sa va te plaire !

Andromeda Sulpicia : oui je sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Jai un peu de mal a réécrire comme avent. C'est ma 4eme fic et j'espère que ce chapitre tu le trouveras mieux écrit =)

Nimidias : merci pour tes conseils j'espère que Jai réussi à appliquer celle sur la forme du texte pour ce qui est des fautes j'utilise belle et bien un correcteur j'espère malgré tous qu'il y aura moins de fautes car je n'est personne pour les corriger.

_Le chapitre et court mais il permet de pouvoir lancer le suivant qui sera beaucoup plus long ! Bonne lecture a tous ! _

RETOUR A LA CASE DEPART

Rogue prit la décision de la laisser libre dans la maison dans la mesure où lui rester dans son bureau il ne la verré pas beaucoup.

Hermione fut informé d'est le lendemain par l'elfe qu'elle avait le droit de quitter sa chambre.

Elle fut surprise par tant de gentillesse venant de la part de son ancien professeur de potion, elle décida alors quelle passerait ces journée sur les marches, elle voulez que rogue sache qu'elle ne renoncer pas.

Alor chaque matin elle se lever, s'habiller, déjeuner puis aller s'assoir face a la porte d'entrer, cela fessait à présent 1 mois qu'elle était sur ces marches, elle est rogue ne c'étais plus adresser la parole depuis leur disputes.

4 fois par jour il lui passer devant en montent et descendent les escaliers, il ne savait pas pourquoi il la laisser ici, ce soir la en montent se coucher il vit que Hermione étais encore la, au même moment un coup retenti a la porte.

Rogue et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Aller immédiatement dans votre chambre » lui ordonna rogue.

Hermione s'exécuta sur le champ, elle ne connaît que trop bien l'identité des personnes qui étais derrière cette porte.

Rogue se dirigea vers l'entrer et ouvrit en inclinant la tête.

« Bonsoir maître »

« Severus Jai prit une décision » dit Voldemort en entrent

Rogue attendit.

Bellatrix l'accompagner mais il n'u aucun regard pour elle.

« Je veut que tu prennent à nouveau la place de directeur à Poudlard »

Rogue sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac.

« Très bien maitre »

« Tu iras dans 1 semaine pour accueillir les élèves »

« Oui maître, et la fille ? »

« Prend la avec toi »

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit demi-tour et disparut.

Rogue étais furieux il penser être débarrassé de Poudlard et voila qu'il devait y retourner et la garder avec lui en plus, Il ne rester plus qu'a le lui annoncer.

Le lendemain matin il fit irruption dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle était assise sur le fauteuil la tête contre la vitre le regard à l'extérieur, elle ne fit pas un geste, elle savait qu'il avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer mais laquelle ?

« Préparer les affaires que vous voulez emporter nous parton dimanche pour Poudlard » annonça rogue

Hermione n'en croyez pas ces oreilles elle aller retourner a Poudlard et y revoir tous-le-monde.

_« Oui_ monsieur » murmura t'elle les yeux remplie de larmes

La porte fut à peine refermer quelle bondit sur ses pieds pour rassembler ses affaires.

C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrais, lui disait t'il la vérité ? Ou étai-ce un autre moyen de la déstabiliser ?

Quoi qu'il en soit elle aller enfin sortir de cette maison et pour l'instant c'étais la seule chose qui lui importer.

Rogue quand a lui ne voyer pas du tous les choses de la même façon, sa maison lui apporter une certain formes de sécurité alors qu'a Poudlard il était beaucoup trop exposer.

Pendant toutes ces année n'avait t'il pas jouer à merveille son rôle là-bas ? Alors pourquoi devait' il y retourner à nouveau ? Ne mériter t'il pas du repos ? Heureusement qu'il ne la pas reléguer au rôle de professeur, il n'aurait pas supporté de faire cour a tous ces élèves qui avait réussi à ne pas se faire tuer durent la bataille.

La dernière semaine passa trop doucement pour Hermione alors que pour rogue elle avait défilé à la vitesse de la lumière.

Voldemort n'avait pas précisé si Hermione devait rester avec lui la journée ni ou elle passerait ces nuits et pendant les vacances que devrait t'il en faire ? Il était hors de question qu'elle soit sans arrêt avec lui.

L'elfe de maison s'affairer a droite et a gauche pour préparer les affaires de son maître, elle était toujours triste de le voir partir.

Le dimanche après-midi Hermione se tenait prête dans sa chambre attendant que rogue vienne la chercher, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier signalent qu'il arriver.

« venait c'est l'heure » lui ordonna rogue

Elle se leva précipitamment et se rendit dans le hall d'entrer, son cœur bâter deux fois plus vite que d'habitude, l'incertitude se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Rogue resta de marbre face a Hermione alors que lui-même étais également inquiet mais pas pour les même raison…

« donner moi votre bras » cette fois ci Hermione s'exécuta elle jeta un dernier regard a l'escalier et tous disparurent de cette maison pour ce que espèrent Hermione la dernière fois.

_Voila ! J'espère que sa vous a plus =)_


End file.
